


Kissing A Fool

by lilium_elendir



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gladnis, Happy Birthday Gladio, Iggy sings, Ignis proposes, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, True Love, at Galdin Quay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilium_elendir/pseuds/lilium_elendir
Summary: It's Gladio's birthday tomorrow and the gang has a small party in Cape Caem. With Iris' help Ignis is able to whisk Gladio away for a few days in Galdin Quay for some much needed time alone, and an unexpected birthday gift.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @FandomFangirl9 for the prompt. I thoroughly enjoyed writing these fluffy, happy feels.

“Understood, we’ll be there shortly.”  Ignis hung up and tucked the phone back under his leg. The four men from Insomnia were cruising down the highway in the Regalia, heading from Lestallum to Cape Caem.  They were delivering Mythril to Cid so he could begin restoring the boat for their voyage to Altissia. Ignis had additional plans.

Prompto was seated next to him, chin resting on the arms that he had crossed over the side of the door.  The top was down, and Prompto’s blonde hair was blowing in the wind. Ignis checked the rearview mirror. Noct was dozing in the seat behind him, slumped into the corner by the door. He glanced at the road. This time his sharp green-eyed gaze cut over to the passenger-side backseat. The behemoth that was Gladiolus Amicitia was propping his head up with his right hand, elbow on the doorframe. In his left hand was a book that he was reading intently. Ignis smiled softly. Tomorrow was the larger man’s birthday, and Ignis had a special weekend planned for him.

Iris was his accomplice. She was going to keep the other men occupied while Ignis packed the car and prepared a home cooked meal for them all. Then he was going to whisk Gladio away to Galdin Quay for a few days to themselves, while leaving Noct and Prompto under the watchful eyes of Dustin and Monica.

 

Less than 20 minutes later Ignis pulled off the road and parked. Everyone pitched in to cart their belongings and supplies from the Regalia to the royal family’s summer house. As they approached the front, the door banged open and Iris came bounding down the steps.

“Gladdy!” She threw her arms around Gladio, whose full arms left him defenseless. His whole face softened.

“Iris.” He leaned down and pecked the top of her head.

“Lemme help you!”

“I got this.” He gestured back with his chin. “Go help Iggy.”

Iris grinned, peeking around her brother to see Iggy. Her eyes narrowed conspiratorially as she rushed over to meet him. “Iggy! I’m so glad to see you!” She pulled one of the grocery bags out of his arms.

One of his arms freed, Ignis slipped it around Iris’ shoulders and gave her a side hug. “The pleasure is all mine, Iris.” He beamed at her, giving her a quick wink.

Prompto and Noct stopped, they were almost to the steps, and turned towards their friends.

“Are we chopped liver over here, or what?” Prompto’s tone was playfully accusatory. Noct just grunted, but the corner of his mouth quirked up a bit.

Iris rolled her eyes and giggled. “Yeah, yeah. Y’know I’m happy to see you guys too!” She ran over and butted her forehead against both Noct and Prompto’s chests before squeezing between them, dashing up the steps to deposit her bag in the kitchen. The sound of all four men laughing followed her.

 

A short while later, the Regalia was unpacked, their belongings piled in a corner of the room they shared upstairs. Ignis and Gladio had lingered while the others went to lounge in the common room, making plans for the rest of the day.

Gladio caught Ignis by his slim wrist and pulled their bodies flush together. He tilted Iggy’s chin up and leaned in for a kiss, deepening it incrementally until Ignis wilted in his arms and had his fists in his hair. Gladio reluctantly broke his mouth away and grinned wickedly down into Ignis’ heavily lidded eyes. “You wanna….?” Gladio tilted his head in the direction of a bed.

Ignis ran his hands down to the collar of Gladio’s jacket and pulled him down until their noses touched. “Of course I want to. But there’s a room full of people right below us, so we won’t.”

Gladio’s thick eyebrows drew down. It had been forever since they’d had any real time alone. He knew Ignis had timed their return to Cape Caem to coincide with his birthday even if he hadn’t said as much, and he was grateful to spend it with his sister, but he was aching for some alone time with his lover. Gladio let out a disappointed sigh and leaned in for one last longing kiss, trying desperately to show Ignis what he was missing out on with the sensual sucking of his mouth and flicking of his tongue.

Ignis involuntarily whimpered as he pulled his lips and body out of Gladio’s range, having to slap his grabby hands away. “You’re a menace. Behave,” he chastised. Their embrace had ended none too soon as they heard someone thumping up the stairs. They quickly composed themselves.

Iris knocked once before opening the door. “Hey Iggy, quit hogging my brother!” She stuck her tongue out and winked at him. “C’mon Gladdy, Dustin’s going to take us all down to the beach!”

“Iris…” Gladio pouted.

“I’m not taking no for an answer! C’mon, I haven’t seen you in forever, and it’s almost your birthday!” She skipped over and started pulling Gladio along by the hand.

“Shouldn’t I get to do what I want for my birthday then?” He ruffled Iris’ hair with his free hand.

“It isn’t your birthday yet,” Ignis chided. Gladio cast him a dark look, but Ignis just winked back. “Enjoy yourselves, and do be careful. I’m going to start dinner.”

Gladio actually frowned, but he let Iris lead him out of the bedroom.

 

Once everyone had left, Ignis made short work of repacking the Regalia. His and Gladio’s duffels, the tent, plenty of pillows and blankets, a few items for breakfast, and his recent purchases in Lestallum. Satisfied with his preparations, he rolled up his sleeves and collected some vegetables from Iris’ garden. He was going to prepare Gladio and their friends some homemade ramen, and of course a birthday cake.

Pushing up his glasses, Ignis stepped into the kitchen and donned an apron. He slipped into an easy rhythm of washing, chopping, and cooking that would lead to a delicious meal for his loved ones.

 

Several hours later they were all gathered around the long table in the common room, laughing and eating the meal Ignis had prepared while also celebrating Gladio’s impending birthday.

Noctis had presented Talcott with a little Cactuar of Mortar statuette he’d found in Lestallum. “Thank you, Prince Noctis!" he'd squealed. The little boy was kicking his feet under the table in glee, and had barely touched his food.

Prompto danced around the table snapping pictures of them all.

Iris was stuck to Gladio’s side, leaning on his shoulder and laughing at all the funny stories he was relaying from their adventure so far. He would gesture grandly and Iris would cling to his arm so she could keep her head on his shoulder.

Dustin and Monica sat in companionable silence, enjoying the light-hearted atmosphere.

Ignis couldn’t stop smiling. Observing his friends having such a good time made his heart light. He gathered everyone’s dishes and brought out a large chocolate cake filled with lit candles. There was a raucous rendition of ‘Happy Birthday’ as Gladio blew them all out.

After cake was served and eaten, and presents were opened, Monica and Dustin insisted on cleaning up the kitchen. Ignis relented and hung his apron back up. Iris blew Gladio a kiss, winked at Ignis, and managed to corral the others upstairs to play darts.

“Gladio, a moment?” Ignis gestured towards the front door. Gladio nodded and followed Ignis outside. But Ignis didn’t stop at the foot of the stairs. He stuck his hands in his pockets, and kept going down the path that led back to the road.

Gladio didn’t question where he was being led. “Hey Iggy, not that I don’t appreciate the effort from everyone today, but as you so graciously pointed out earlier, it’s not my birthday yet.” Gladio laid an arm around Ignis’ shoulders as they walked, planting an appreciative kiss on his cheek.

“So it isn’t, but you won’t be here tomorrow to celebrate with the others, so Iris and I decided to start a day early.“ Ignis gave Gladio a sly look as they neared the Regalia.

“Wha…?”

“Hush and get in the car.” Ignis swatted Gladio on the ass as he shrugged out from under his arm to take his place in the driver’s seat. He indulged in the stunned look on Gladio’s face, who complied with Ignis’ demands.

“Iggy, where’re we going?” Gladio reached over to hold his lover’s hand as Ignis pulled out of the small parking lot and headed right, towards the tunnel that led to Leide.

“You’ll see,” he said simply, bringing Gladio’s hand up to his lips to place a soft kiss on his knuckles.

“You never cease to amaze me, Ignis Scientia. I love you.” It was Gladio’s turn to brush his lips against the soft skin on the back of Iggy’s hand.

He smiled at Gladio. “I love you too.”

The sun had started sinking in the west. Ignis bore down on the accelerator and sped them away to their destination.

***

They had driven most of the way in comfortable silence, Gladio held on to Ignis’ hand the entire way. The further away from Caem they got, the more excited Gladio became. It was quickly becoming evident that they would be spending the night wherever they were going, and that meant they’d be alone. Finally. A night away with his heart’s desire was pretty much the best birthday present he could hope for.

When Ignis turned off the road to drive down the hill towards Galdin Quay, Gladio couldn’t contain himself anymore. He squeezed Iggy’s hand and leaned forward in his seat. “Babe, seriously?”

Ignis grinned. “Seriously.”

He parked the Regalia and they started unloading the car. Gladio got to the tent and turned towards Ignis with a confused look on his face.

“We came all the way to Galdin Quay for my birthday, and we’re going to camp?”

“I keep telling you it isn’t your birthday yet. Now, make haste. The sun is setting.”

Gladio gathered up everything but Iggy’s shopping bags. “You forgot our sleeping bags.”

“I did not. They were purposefully left behind. I’m partial to snuggling together under blankets, but if you’d rather sleep separately I’m sure we can manage.” One of his eyebrows shot up above the rim of his glasses.

“Okay, okay! I’ll just keep my comments and questions to myself,” Gladio grumbled.

 

It was a quiet walk down to the end of the beach where the rune engraved shelf of rock was. The crashing waves were peaceful, and the breeze off the water was refreshing. Gladio pitched the tent while Ignis spread the blankets and pillows out over the area they typically would have made their fire.

Ignis removed his socks and shoes, and sat on the edge of the shelf while he waited for Gladio to finish. He had one leg drawn up, arms wrapped around it, chin on his knee. He watched the waves as the sun sunk below the horizon.

Before long Ignis could hear the slap of Gladio’s bare feet against the stone as he came up behind him. Gladio sat, spreading his powerful thighs around Ignis’ hips and pressing his chest against the tawny-haired man’s back. He wiggled his way out of the leather jacket he wore and tossed it back onto the blankets. Gladio rested his chin on Iggy’s shoulder, and wrapped his arms around his chest.

They sat quietly. Ignis rested his arms over Gladio’s, and leaned back into the larger man’s bare chest. The waves washed ashore and their eyes adjusted to the waning light of the sun.

“Iggy, just sitting here like this with you, by ourselves… it’s amazing. Thank you.” He nuzzled the side of Ignis’ face and neck.

Ignis pressed a palm against Gladio’s cheek. “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself, love. I’ve been looking forward to this for weeks.” He craned his neck so he could see into Gladio’s eyes. There was fire and hunger in Gladio’s gaze, enough to cause heat to flush across Ignis’ cheeks.

Gladio rubbed his hands down Ignis’ chest, and pulled the hem up out of his trousers. His fingers fumbled with the buttons as he pressed his lips to the sensitive skin under Ignis’ jaw. Soon Ignis was also shirtless. The expanse of skin to skin contact set both men’s hearts hammering. Gladio kissed along the backs of Iggy’s shoulders and the nape of his neck. “Face me,” he whispered into Ignis’ ear.

Gladio scooted back some so that Ignis had enough room to stand up and turn around. He pulled Ignis down to straddle his lap, long legs wrapping around his back. Chest to chest, their lips locked in a hard, wanton kiss that left them both breathless. “Mmm, fucking Astrals Iggy. I want you so bad.” His words came out one at a time, punctuated by a cross between a moan and a growl. “Just like this,” he said as he demonstrated by digging thick fingers into Ignis’ slim hips and grinding up into him.

Thin fingers were tangled in Gladio’s hair, pulling their lips together once more. Ignis dug his heels into Gladio’s ass, spurring him to action. Supporting Ignis by cupping his hands under his ass, Gladio stood in one fluid and graceful movement. He carried Ignis towards the tent, but suddenly the smaller man was breaking their lips apart and trying to stand on his own two feet. Gladio let him down gently.

Ignis could see the quizzical expression on Gladio’s face. “Wait here a moment.” He leaned up to peck his lips and grabbed the discarded jacket and dress shirt before disappearing into the tent. He came back out a minute later, minus his glasses and the rest of his clothes, a small zippered pouch tucked under his arm and a towel wrapped around his neck.

Darkness had descended, but the light of the stars and the moon reflected off of Ignis’ smooth skin. Gladio swallowed hard as he drank in the sight of his fully nude lover, the input from his eyes bypassed his brain and went straight to his groin. He bit his lip as he moaned, but stayed rooted in place. Ignis stared at him intensely, waiting.

With a remarkable amount of self-control, Gladio slowly slid the long side zipper of his pants down keeping his eyes locked with Ignis’. His leather pants fell open revealing red skin tight boxer briefs underneath.  He hooked his thumbs into the waistband and slowly drug the fabric downwards, revealing his hard shaft inch by inch until his cock bobbed out.

Gladio’s lips curled up as he watched the effect his display had on Ignis. Mouth hanging open, Ignis took a few steps forward, a hand drifting down to wrap around his own hardened length. Gladio shimmied the rest of the way out of his leather pants and boxers. He closed the gap between them with a few long strides, stopping just short of touching Ignis, and tossed his garments into the tent.

Ignis was the first one to make contact. He lazily traced a finger down the groove between Gladio’s pecs and started pushing him backwards, fingertip pressing into his chest. “On your hands and knees, Gladio. I brought a toy.” The amber irises shrank as his pupils dilated. Gladio all but collapsed into position, drawing a pillow up under his chest as he offered his ass up to Ignis.

Ignis knelt beside him, laying the towel down and dumping the contents of the pouch in front of Gladio’s face. There was a stack of condoms, lube bottles in several sizes and consistencies, and a curved black silicone butt plug. Gladio moaned from deep in his chest.

“I haven’t even touched you yet,” Ignis snickered. He trailed a single finger down Gladio’s spine, eliciting another moan and a shiver from his lover. Grabbing a thick jelly-like lube and the plug, Ignis moved to Gladio’s rear. He kissed the small of Gladio’s back, his hips, his ass cheeks. His hands wandered up Gladio’s thighs, around to the hard contours of his abdomen, and settled both hands around the considerable length of Gladio’s hot, heavy cock. Ignis ground his own cock into the cleft of Gladio’s ass, and leaned forward for one firm bite to the back of his shoulder. He stroked Gladio’s cock with both hands.

Gladio shuddered, his hips twitched. “Fuck, Iggy. I’m not going to last long at this rate...” He pushed his ass back against Ignis’ rigid shaft. Ignis slicked a finger and circled it around Gladio’s hole, his other hand continued to stroke Gladio. “Iggy…” Gladio moaned, pleading.

Ignis slowly slid a long thin finger inside Gladio, continuing with the gentle swirling motion. When both rings of muscle were sufficiently relaxed, Ignis slipped a second finger inside carefully prepping Gladio to receive the plug. Finally satisfied, he generously coated the toy in lube and eased the plug into his lover, the curve tilting into the sensitive bundle of nerves deep in his body. He struck the base of it and Gladio’s back suddenly arched as the sensation shot straight up his spine and down his cock.

Gladio rolled over onto his back and sat up, legs straight out in front of him. He pulled Ignis over into his lap. Slicking his own fingers, he slipped them inside Ignis’ ass, considerably less cautious than his lover had been. Gladio’s lips found the hollow of Ignis’ throat. The tawny-haired man quickly came undone in Gladio’s lap, panting and grinding his hips into Gladio’s hand. Gladio withdrew his fingers. Ignis was already tearing a condom open. He unrolled it down Gladio’s rigid length. Looping his arms around broad shoulders, Ignis let Gladio guide his hips down.

Gladio pressed his throbbing tip against the smaller man’s entrance. Thick fingers dug into Ignis’ hips as Gladio lowered him down and thrust up, burying his cock to the hilt deep inside his lover.

Ignis gasped Gladio’s name and wrapped his legs around his partner. They were back to the position they had been in earlier, except more intimately connected.

Gladio started rocking his hips, showing gentle restraint as his hips and hands worked Ignis up and down the short thrusts of his cock. Gladio’s head fell back as a low, deep moan built in his chest. With every roll of his hips the butt plug struck his prostate, sparking electricity along every nerve.

Ignis pulled their chests together, clinging to Gladio’s shoulders as the heat built between them, one hand curled into Gladio’s hair so he could crash their lips together. Ignis’ tongue penetrated Gladio’s mouth as they both approached orgasm. Ignis’ cock was trapped between their bellies, and he was going to come from the friction alone.

“Gladio,” Ignis warned.

“I know.”  Gladio rocked harder, face contorted with pleasure.

Ignis cried out, back arching, pressing his length harder into Gladio’s abdomen as he came thick ropes between them.

The sound of Iggy’s orgasm and the feel of hot come on his belly were enough to push Gladio over the edge. His ass clenched around the butt plug as he pulled Ignis down hard. He roared, body shuddering as he came. Fingers clutching hard enough to bruise as he rode the wave of euphoria.

Ignis rested his forehead against Gladio’s as he slumped against his chest. He covered Gladio’s face with tender kisses as Gladio cradled him against his chest.

“Gods, Iggy. I’m the luckiest man alive.” He pressed their lips back together in a soft, breathy kiss.

“Clearly I’m kissing a fool.” Ignis smiled and whispered against Gladio’s lips, nuzzling their noses together. “I’m the lucky one.”

Gladio squeezed his arms tightly around Ignis until the man wheezed. “Let’s get cleaned up.”

And so they did. Once done they slipped between the layers of blankets to gaze up at the stars. It was a beautiful night. Gladio held Ignis close, his neck in the crook of his large arm, free hand laced with Iggy’s. He rumbled sweet nothings into Ignis’ ear as Ignis raised his free hand to the night sky, pointing out Eos’ constellations. He started with the Six, and progressed to the smaller ones. Carbuncle, Odin, Alexander, and Garuda.

A shooting star passed across the sky and Ignis silently wished for this reverie to never end. He rolled towards Gladio, draping himself across his bulky body as Gladio wrapped both arms around him. “I think you might be the one kissing a fool,” Ignis admonished.

“Two fools in love,” Gladio whispered back. They both closed their eyes. The salty breeze off the ocean and the sounds of crashing waves lulled the lovers to sleep. Their breathing became deep and even, and the stars twinkled above them as they slept under the open sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the song to go with the title. [George Michael's Kissing A Fool](https://youtu.be/nuf30dxaY0U). More George Michael to be featured in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio's Birthday is here and the two men enjoy a relaxed morning together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is evolving into more than the simple birthday fic I had originally planned, thus a few more chapters are in order. Sorry! ^_^

Gladio woke before Ignis as the first rays of sunlight broke over the mountaintops in the east. He laid still in the early hush of dawn, enjoying the whisper of the wind from the ocean as it ruffled his hair. The crashing waves filled him with peace and serenity.

The hard rune-engraved rock shelf of the haven had protected them from the daemons throughout the night, but it was hell on his back. Gladio shifted some to ease the tension in his muscles, not wanting to disturb the form nestled against his chest.

At some point in the night Ignis had migrated almost completely on top of him. Ignis’ cheek was pressed against one of his massive pecs. He had one arm curled up under himself, and the other dangled out over Gladio’s ribs. Ignis’ legs were split around one of Gladio’s heavily muscled thighs, his ankles crossed on top of Gladio’s shin.

Gladio nosed Ignis’ hair, his hands traced down the lean muscles of his lover’s back until he reached the edge of the blanket that was covering them. His thumbs hooked the fabric as he slid his hands over the curve of Ignis’ tight ass, pushing the blanket down and exposing his backside to the morning air. Gladio cupped Ignis’ rear in both hands as he repositioned his hips for comfort.

Ignis started to stir. A small gasp escaped Gladio’s lips as Iggy’s movements included the shifting of his thigh, which was pressed up against Gladio’s groin. One hand rubbed back up Ignis’ spine to alight softly on his cheek. “Mornin’, Iggy.”

“Good morning indeed,” he mumbled sleepily, already taking notice of his compromised position as the sun rose steadily in the sky. Ignis placed tender kisses against the pectoral he’d been sleeping on. “Happy Birthday, Gladiolus.” Ignis’ lips curved into a smile against Gladio’s chest as he felt the larger man’s rapidly enlarging morning arousal against his thigh.

“Mmm… thanks, babe. I’m just grateful to wake up with you alone for once,” he proceeded to grind his gratitude into Ignis’ thigh, both hands traveling up and down the prone, lithe body of the smaller man. This was such a rare treat for them, and Gladio wanted to enjoy every second of it.

“I hate to spoil your fun, love, but I’m afraid we won’t be alone much longer. The beach goers will surely be out and about soon.”

Ignis let out an indignant yelp as Gladio barrel-rolled him onto his back without warning. The hulking beast of a man hovered over him, a decidedly wolfish grin plastered across his face.

“This is a problem for us how?” he reared up on his knees, squinting off towards the Quay. “Doesn’t really look like anyone’s moving around yet. C’mon Iggy, I don’t want to miss out on a good opportunity. Besides, it’s my birthday!” Mischief danced in his amber eyes.

Ignis took all of Gladio in in one sweeping gaze. Powerful thighs, throbbing cock, chiseled abs, massive chest, strong jaw, handsome face. There was no part of him that wanted to resist, so he uttered a single word, “Hurry.”

A feral growl erupted from Gladio’s lips as he frantically patted around for the bag from the night before. He finally felt a lump under the edge of the blankets, and extracted it without further ado.

Ignis moaned as Gladio was dumping the contents of the pouch, distracting Gladio from his task. His eyes flicked up and he froze.

Ignis was lying there, eyes squeezed shut. One hand was wrapped around his cock, stroking it swiftly. The other had drifted down between his legs. One slender finger plunged in and out of himself, sliding easily with the remnants of last night’s love affair.

Gladio stared, slack-jawed. He thought he was going to come just from watching Ignis pleasure himself. As close and comfortable as they were with each other, this wasn’t a sight he was typically privy to.

Ignis’ eyes fluttered open when he realized he couldn’t hear Gladio shuffling around anymore. Piercing green eyes impaled him from under long lashes. “We’re running out of time.”

“By the Six, you still surprise me, Iggy. Never realized you were an exhibitionist before,” he winked. Ignis’ cheeks colored, but he offered no denial or alternative explanation. Instead he let out a single huff, almost in defiance.

Gladio laughed as he slicked his length in lube, foregoing a condom in excited anticipation, not caring about the mess. He grabbed Ignis by the hips and pulled him closer.

Ignis ran the inside of his right ankle up Gladio’s arm, resting his heel on his shoulder. He chewed on his lower lip, knowing it drove his lover wild.

Gladio’s cock twitched. “Fuck, Iggy, I’m going to bury myself in that sassy ass of yours!”

He leaned over Ignis, stretching the smaller man’s hamstrings as he closed the distance between them until it was Ignis’ knee hooked over his shoulder. Lining himself up, Gladio plunged into Ignis with one rough thrust until he was seated deep inside his lover’s body. Ignis cried out and tried to cover his mouth with his hands, but Gladio caught him by the wrists and pulled his arms straight, pinning them down to the ground on either side of his hips.

Gladio pulled almost all the way out before slamming his hips home again. Ignis’ cry of passion set all of Gladio’s nerve endings on edge, his wide shoulders shuddered. Ignis writhed beneath him, hooking his left leg behind Gladio’s thigh. “I’ll let your wrists go if you promise not to cover your mouth. I want to hear you come undone. I want to hear it reverberate off the cliff walls. I want it to be heard all the way in the Quay.”

Ignis swallowed hard, sweat beading across his brow. “Gladio, I…“ he didn’t finish, but simply nodded his acquiescence.

Gladio released his wrists and leaned down for a brief kiss, hands supporting his weight on either side of Iggy’s shoulders. “Ready?”

Another almost imperceptible nod from Ignis was all it took for Gladio’s hips to start moving with fervor. He kissed the inside of Ignis’ knee as Ignis started stroking himself once more. Throaty moans escaped Ignis’ lips and he stopped trying to hold them back.

The thrill of being caught set Ignis’ whole body ablaze. He was panting with desire and need, ass moving against Gladio’s cock in hopes that it would connect with his prostate. “Gladio,” he gasped. “Harder!”

Gladio grit his teeth and snarled at Ignis’ request. He wrapped his left arm around the thigh pressed against his chest, and clamped his right hand down on Ignis’ shoulder for better leverage. Pupils blown, his hips snapped harder, faster. Skin slapped against skin, making obscene noises. Gladio angled his hips up and finally glanced Ignis’ prostate.

“Gla..dio…lus!” Ignis cried out his name haltingly. His body arched off the ground as Gladio repeatedly hit his prostate. Ignis’ head whipped from side to side as a succession of mewling whimpers, moans, and cries spilled from his lips. His fist pumped furiously up and down the length of his own cock.

The sounds that Ignis made worked Gladio into a frenzy. With a mighty bellow he was the first to tumble over the edge to orgasm, coming deep inside Ignis’ ass. Filled with Gladio’s hot come, Ignis came but a few moments later, back arching as he shot thick white ropes across Gladio’s chest and abdomen.

Spent, Gladio collapsed on top of Ignis. The two men panted breathlessly as their hearts slowed to a less frenetic pace.

Ignis pushed up on Gladio’s shoulders, trying to free his lungs from the crushing weight of the giant man. “You. Are. A. Bloody. Beast.” He gasped between breaths. His elbow found Gladio’s ribs, finally prompting the behemoth to pull out and roll off of him.

Ignis winced as his right leg dropped from Gladio’s shoulder. He straightened it out and started rubbing the muscles in his right hip.

“Aww, babe. I’m sorry. Let me do that for ya.” Gladio had already cleaned himself off with last night’s discarded towel. He drew to Iggy’s side, towel in tow, and gently cleaned his lover up. Then he massaged the lean muscles in Ignis’ hip, ass, back, and thigh. “I’m sorry I got carried away, but the sight of you touching yourself like that... I thought about just watching you instead.”

Ignis smiled affectionately up at Gladio, rubbing his fingers through the scruff along his jaw. “I didn’t realize that I would find the risk of being caught, however small, quite so titillating,” he admitted. “Don’t feel bad, love. I pushed your buttons knowing full well what I was doing. I quite enjoy driving you mad.”

Gladio leaned in for a soft slow kiss, his arm curling around Ignis’ torso. “Hmph, I’ll remember that. So what’s on the agenda for the rest of the day? It better involve clothes or we might be in trouble with the locals.”

“How about a morning swim?”

“Uh, Iggy, are we going to go skinny dipping?”

Amusement crinkled the corners of Ignis’ eyes. “Are you doubting my ability to come prepared?”

Gladio laughed from deep in his belly. “I guess I did, but I should know better.”

“Indeed.”

 

A few minutes later they emerged from the tent, hanging off of each other and laughing so hard their sides hurt. They looked a little ridiculous, but Ignis hadn’t had much time to shop. Gladio had on black board shorts with bright green cactuars all over them. Ignis had fared worse. His were covered in chocobos and moogles. They looked at each other out in the bright sun and laughed all over again.

They took turns greasing each other up with sunscreen. Gladio wasn’t too worried about his own golden skin, but Ignis was much more fair-complected. He took care to get the tops of Ignis’ ears, the nape of his neck, across his shoulders, and the tops of his feet. Ignis was just as thorough, as he was in all the duties he performed. He burnished Gladio’s skin like the man was a statue.

Once done, they ran hand in hand down to the water’s edge, their bare feet kicking up hot sand along the way. They plunged in, the water warm and inviting. And for one morning they were able to just be two young men in love, without the weight of the world on their shoulders. One carefree moment in time when duty was forgotten.

They splashed and dunked each other, and body-surfed the waves. Gladio would jump on Ignis’ back, made buoyant by the water, and Ignis would twirl him around before slinging him off. They dug with their toes in the sand to see who could find the prettiest and most intricate seashells, pocketing a few to keep as mementos.

Chest deep, Ignis pulled Gladio to him and scooped the large man up in his arms, like he was going to carry him across a threshold. Gladio reached up to push the hair that was plastered on Ignis’ forehead out of the way of his dazzling green eyes. He brushed his thumb over Ignis’ lips and cheek. His chest constricted tightly with emotion. He longed for the day when he could reverse this situation and carry Iggy over the threshold to a new home, dressed in smart tuxes, rings on fingers, as husbands.

The longing look in the amber eyes staring up at him made Ignis’ heart ache. He searched for the answers in Gladio’s face, unsure where the sudden surge of emotion came from.

Gladio twisted out of Ignis’ arms so that he could pull the tawny-haired man into a crushing embrace. He had no words to express the jumble of thoughts and emotions, trusting his body to convey what his mind could not. He buried his face in Ignis’ neck, pressing his lips against the strong pulse in the side of his throat.

Ignis held Gladio while the other man processed his emotions. He threaded his fingers through the wet hair at the back of Gladio’s head, massaging his scalp. His other hand pressed into the small of Gladio’s back. “Are you alright, love?”

“Yeah, just feeling sentimental.” He cupped Ignis’ cheek and brought their lips together for a sweet kiss. Ignis didn’t push for further explanation. A blissful eternity later, Gladio reluctantly let his love go.

“Ready to dry off and have a bite to eat?” Ignis asked. Gladio nodded, lacing their fingers together.

They emerged from the ocean as they had entered, hand in hand. There were more people along the beach now, though it was still quiet. There were a few families, several couples, and a lone fisherman. No one had really come as far down as they were, preferring the comforts of the resort.

Ignis produced some beach towels from inside the tent, just as garish as their board shorts. Once they were toweled off they shared a small meal of fresh fruit and croissants that Ignis had brought with them from Cape Caem.

Gladio pressed the back of his hand to his mouth, stifling a yawn. “Y’know, we sure got up early this morning, Iggy.”

Ignis found his phone, it was only 10:30. “We have time for a nap, love. It would probably make the evening more enjoyable.”

“Mmm, sounds nice. Let’s move everything into the tent.”

Ignis busied himself with rearranging the tent while Gladio gathered their pillows, blankets, and belongings from outside.

They left the windows open for air, but zipped the door shut. Gladio stripped out of the mostly dried board shorts and lounged on his side, patting the ground beside him.

Ignis cocked a hip and quirked an eyebrow. “I thought we were going to rest?” He stared down at Gladio, slightly amused at his lover’s seeming insatiability.

“Get your naked ass down here, I just want to snuggle with you.”

Ignis looked skeptical, but slid out of his shorts and stretched out beside Gladio.

Gladio was on him immediately, wrapping his large frame around the smaller man. He pulled Ignis until his back was flush with his chest, left arm supporting Ignis’ head and neck. He wrapped his other arm tightly around Ignis’ bare chest, trying to press as much of their skin together as possible. His hips curved around Ignis’ backside, cock semi-hard. But he made no effort to increase friction or convey sexual intent. Gladio simply wanted to revel in their closeness and take advantage of this time apart from the others.

Before Gladio and Ignis had left Insomnia, they had always slept in the nude whenever they shared a bed. Both men enjoyed the intimacy of bare flesh against bare flesh. Since their road trip began, Gladio could count the nights that they had a room to themselves on one hand. Their relationship had always come second to their joint duties to the Crown, but that didn’t mean he always had to like it. He nosed Iggy’s hair and kissed the top of his head. “Sweet dreams, babe.”

Ignis was already uncomfortably hot in the closed off tent, intensified by the furnace of a body that was pressed to his back. But, he couldn’t be more content. He wrapped his arms around the one holding his chest, and sighed. Ever so slowly, Ignis surrendered to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A leisurely morning leads to a relaxing afternoon out on the water as Ignis prepares for the final stage of Gladio's birthday celebration.

Ignis awoke surprised. Gladio was no longer pressed to his back, but was facing him instead. He’d twined their hands together, favoring some space in the stuffy heat of the tent. Ignis took a minute to admire his lover’s sleeping form, and to thank the Six that this gorgeous man was his. He wished he could wake up to the sight of Gladio, soft with sleep, every morning for the rest of their lives.

Ignis sighed, his plans for the day were coming together beautifully so far, but he couldn’t help some nervous tension regarding the evening’s festivities. He felt confident about Gladio’s reaction, but one could never be completely certain. He wanted this to be a birthday Gladio wouldn’t soon forget.

He scooted forward into Gladio’s space, drawing their hands apart so he could run them up and down the relaxed planes of his lover’s body. With one hand on the small of Gladio’s back, Ignis woke the larger man with a trail of open mouthed kisses from his shoulder, up his neck to his earlobe, across his cheek, and ending on his mouth. He sucked on Gladio’s lips until the other man started responding in turn.

Gladio smiled against Ignis’ lips, not bothering to open his eyes. “I want to wake up like this every day.”

“My thoughts precisely.” Ignis snuggled in as Gladio wrapped an arm tightly around his torso. They laid there quietly, until the sound of Gladio’s rumbling stomach filled the tent. Ignis couldn’t help but laugh. “Hungry, love?”

“Shit, Iggy, you work me all up and then you starve me. “

Ignis smirked, “Are you referring to your stomach, or…”

“I swear, Iggy, the things you do to me,” Gladio’s voice was low and husky, “I was talking about my stomach, but now…” he pressed his lips hungrily against Ignis’, tongue darting out to lick his mouth open. 

Ignis stretched his long, lithe form along Gladio’s as he succumbed to the onslaught of his lips and tongue.

Gladio grunted as his stomach grumbled again. He unwillingly disentangled himself from Ignis and sat up. “Seriously, babe, I’m fucking starving. Croissants and fruit aren’t enough to sustain all this.” He grinned, flexing his chest and arms for Ignis’ benefit.

Ignis rolled his eyes and cuffed one of Gladio’s bulging biceps. “Stop exerting yourself or you’re going to die faster.”

“Ouch, sometimes I just want to know that you still find me hot,” Gladio pouted, and rubbed his arm.

Ignis stroked himself, drawing Gladio’s heated amber gaze to his throbbing arousal. “As you can clearly see, I think you’re sexy as _fuck_.” He accentuated the last word with a small, lewd thrust of his hips. Half-lidded green eyes pierced Gladio, going straight to his cock. Ignis knew full well what the odd swear word from his lips did to his lover.

Gladio groaned from deep in his throat and squeezed his eyes shut, cock twitching and fully erect. “You are a fucking tease, Ignis. One of these days you’re going to be sorry. And sore.”

Ignis shivered despite the oppressive heat inside the tent. “Save your threats for later, beast. We need to get dressed and packed up.”

“Shit, Iggy. Please tell me we’re going to stop and eat before hitting the road?” Gladio was pouting again, and absently palmed his cock.

Ignis was on his knees, sorting through one of his shopping bags. “Are you trying to cut your birthday celebration short?” He pulled out a pair of leather thong sandals, cargo shorts, a black tank, and a pair of aviator shades.

Gladio crawled across the blankets to see what Ignis was digging out of the bags. “What do ya mean? We’re not going back today?”

Ignis handed the outfit over to Gladio with a huff. “Honestly, Gladio. Do you think I’ve been planning your birthday festivities for months so that the culmination of my efforts would be one night at a haven on the beach?”

Gladio looked down at his hands as he took the items from Ignis. “Y’know Iggy, if that was all we did, it would have been more than enough for me. I couldn’t ask for more than the time we’ve had together so far.”

Ignis stopped, looking at Gladio’s bowed head. His face softened. He reached over and tipped Gladio’s chin up. The earnest expression on his face made Ignis’ chest twinge. He cupped Gladio’s face in both hands and placed a delicate kiss on his lips. “My apologies,” he breathed softly, lips still touching Gladio’s. “I couldn’t agree more. Our time together has been most divine, truly. It just isn’t over yet.”

Gladio’s breath caught in his throat, his emotions almost getting the better of him. Again. He pulled away from Ignis and looked at the clothes in his hands. “I guess you want me to get dressed, then?”

Ignis leaned towards Gladio, regretting the somber mood that had suddenly settled in the tent. “Gladio, look at me.” Honey-gold eyes met bright green ones. “I love you, deeply. I just wanted to do something special for you. More than what you expected. But if you want to head back, that would be alright as well. I wouldn’t be upset.”

Gladio laughed then with genuine mirth, and shook his head. “Iggy, I would love to stay here forever with you, and the rest of the world be damned. I’m just…” he shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m real emotional today, so be gentle with me, ‘kay?”  

“Tsk, you’re getting soft in your old age,” he smiled and leaned in for a lingering kiss. “Do get dressed though, I have a task for you while I get ready.”

Gladio grunted, “Always with the orders, even on my birthday,” but he smiled nonetheless. He donned the new outfit Ignis bought him as the other looked on approvingly. Everything fit perfectly. Gladio flashed Ignis a toothy grin, looking at him over the top of his aviator shades. “Well what’re my orders, babe?”

Ignis checked the time on his phone, 12:50 pm. “Our lunch should be ready for pick up in 10 minutes at the Mother of Pearl. Grab it and meet me back here.”

“And then?” Gladio eyed Ignis as the tawny-haired man lounged in the blankets, still nude.

“We’re going to rent an outrigger, paddle somewhere tranquil, and enjoy our lunch. Hopefully our reservation at the Quayside Cradle will be ready by the time we return.”

“Are you going to be dressed by the time I get back? Because if you aren’t then I don’t think I’ll be able to keep my hands to myself any longer.”

Ignis scoffed, “Like you have much self-control to begin with.”

Gladio winked, eyes smoldering. With a smug look on his face he deliberately pocketed a few condoms and a small tube of lube. “Look at all this self-control as I walk on outta here instead of pouncing onto your naked, sexy body. But just you wait,” he said coyly, zipping the tent shut on his way out.

Ignis felt about 10 degrees hotter than the actual temperature inside the tent. He knew he was playing with fire getting Gladio all riled up, especially with the outfit he had planned. A devilish smile graced his face. Truth be told, Gladio liked being worked up, and Ignis thoroughly enjoyed the fallout.

He quickly pulled his new clothes out of the bags, and got dressed. White linen beach pants, blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and the same sandals he had bought Gladio. He’d had to hem his pants so the length was right, but he had done that back in Lestallum when he first made his purchases.

Ignis styled his hair, checking himself out in a small mirror. Satisfied with his appearance, he slipped a small black box into his pocket. This was the other part of Gladio’s birthday present, the one he’d been saving for months. Nervous hands smoothed over his shirt and pants. Ignis channeled his anxiety into packing their belongings, folding blankets, and stacking pillows. Now the only thing left to do was break down the tent, which was Gladio’s business.

Ignis stepped out of the tent, but Gladio had yet to return. He closed his eyes and let the beautiful day flow over his senses. The salty breeze off the ocean, the warm rays of the midday sun, the crashing waves. He felt exceptionally…fortunate, and his tension eased.

 

Gladio jogged up the beach, lunch in two separate paper bags courtesy of Coctura and Ignis’ advanced planning skills. Halfway up the beach he could see Ignis emerge from the tent in the distance. He picked up his pace, feeling as though they had been separated for far too long as it was.

He got to the base of the haven and the sight of Ignis, eyes closed and face tilted into the sun, brought Gladio to a sudden halt. Ignis was a fucking God, and the man had no idea how ridiculously attractive he was. Iggy stood there, in sandals and loose white linen pants hanging low on his hips. As Gladio’s eyes travelled upwards he could see hip bones jutting above the drawstring waist. Ignis was wearing a long sleeved, light blue button-up linen shirt. The sleeves were neatly rolled up to his elbows and only the middle buttons were fastened. It left Gladio with a view of his lean abdominal muscles and then a large expanse of the fairer man’s chest. The collar was loose around Iggy’s neck and shoulders, and the skull on his chain rested in the dip between his collar bones. Gladio’s amber eyes continued their journey upwards, and a soft smile bloomed on his lips. Ignis looked so content and at peace with his eyes closed, facial muscles relaxed. That’s when Gladio noticed his hair. Ignis didn’t have the front spiked up like usual, but had instead swept it off to the side in the style he had worn when they first started dating.

Gladio placed the paper bags on the edge of the rock shelf, and hoisted himself up. The sound alerted Ignis to his presence, and the other man smiled. Gladio was gasping for breath by the time he ran over to Iggy, and planting his hands firmly around the smaller man’s slim waist he bodily lifted him into the air, twirling him around once before pulling him in for a crushing hug.

“Gladio!” Ignis admonished, but his tone betrayed his amusement. Gladio knew Ignis didn’t like being man-handled in public, but he just couldn’t help himself. Ignis was a beautiful creature to behold on an average day, but like this? Gladio was overcome by affection and desire.

Large hands slid down Ignis’ back to grope his backside through the thin linen. “Fuck me sideways,” Gladio whispered, “You don’t have any fucking underwear on, do you?!” Not waiting for a response, Gladio slid a hand under the back of Ignis’ pants and found only bare flesh. There was no additional layer of cloth. His eyes were wide and wild-looking as he stepped back to feast his eyes on Ignis again, looking him over piece by piece.

Ignis had remained silent, a light blush spreading across his chest and up his neck under Gladio’s scrutiny. “You approve then?”

“Approve?!” Gladio sounded incredulous, and clutched the tank top covering his chest. “You look incredible. By all the Gods above, Ignis, I don’t know how I could possibly love you more than I already do, and yet… I love you so much my chest is actually hurting.”

“I do hope it isn’t a fatal arrhythmia.” He smirked and stepped towards Gladio. “That would really put a damper on our lovely getaway.”

“You really are going to be the death of me at this rate.”  Gladio swiped his hand across Ignis’ forehead, brushing soft, stray locks of hair back into place. “You look amazing, babe. I’ll never figure out how I got so lucky.” He leaned down and placed a soft kiss against Ignis’ lips.

Ignis smoothed his fingers over Gladio’s cheek as he stepped into his lover’s sweet kiss, and wrapped an arm around his waist. “Let’s go, love.”

They left the haven hand in hand, fingers laced together tightly, each carrying a paper sack. The walk to the outrigger rental stand was but a few minutes away.  Ignis paid the attendant, and found himself and Gladio standing across from each other over the small craft.

Gladio had a puzzled but amused expression on his face. He glanced down his own length, and then over and up Ignis’s long, lithe form.  “Babe, how the fuck are we both going to fit in this thing?”

Ignis winced slightly, “You may have found a flaw in my plans. I think there’s more leg room in the front. I’m a touch more flexible than you, so I’ll take the back,” he winked over the outrigger at Gladio.

Climbing in was a precarious endeavor, but before long they were both idly paddling for the shade of some palms growing up out of the water. Angelgard Island loomed in the background as they came to rest against the palms around the corner from the remote fishing dock Noct sometimes used. Galdin Quay was out of sight except for the long pier where the boat to Altissia would dock when it was running.

In an impressive feat of dexterity and grace, Gladio was able to draw his legs up and spin around on the narrow wooden bench so that he was facing Ignis. They laughed as they awkwardly positioned their legs together in the small space between the two benches.

Ignis unpacked their lunch. He had called ahead before they ever even left Cape Caem. It was a spread of finger foods: Skewered meat, fresh fruits and vegetables, cheese, and a few bottles of water. There were even some cookies for dessert. Their conversation was relaxed and easy as they ate. They reminisced about the past, wordlessly agreeing to keep to happy memories. They also talked about their impending trip to Altissia, the city on the sea. Ignis would occasionally lean forward and feed Gladio a piece of fruit, and the other man would lap at his fingers. Each suck of Gladio’s lips and tongue sent a thrill through Ignis’ body. It wasn’t much longer until their meal was complete, and Ignis stowed their trash under his seat.

Ignis’ mostly open shirt fluttered in the salty breeze skimming over the water. Gladio had leaned forward to brush Ignis’ hair back in place again before placing a soft kiss on his mouth. It was all he could manage in the awkwardness of their position. “Thanks for lunch, Iggy,” he murmured against Ignis’ lips.

Ignis tilted forward as well, pressing their lips more firmly together. “You’re welcome, love. Shall we head back?”

“Hmm, I have another idea…” He nipped Ignis’ bottom lip before suddenly pulling back. Gladio gave Ignis a wicked grin as he disentangled their legs and spun back around. He heard Ignis huff behind him as he picked up his paddle and lowered it into the water. “C’mon, Iggy. You won’t be disappointed.”

Ignis jabbed Gladio playfully in the back with his paddle. “Gladiolus, you’re going the wrong way,” he said as Gladio paddled them further from Galdin Quay, angling towards a narrow, rocky strip of beach. Gladio turned his head just enough for Ignis to see the corner of his mouth curl up in a smug grin, but made no reply.

Once they landed on the sand, Ignis helped Gladio pull the outrigger up further so it wouldn’t be drug back out to sea by the waves. Gladio caught Ignis by the wrist and pulled him close, pressing his chest to Ignis’ back, chin hooked over his shoulder. His hands traced all the soft skin his half-buttoned shirt left exposed.  He tugged the shirt back so he could press sucking open-mouthed kisses along the tops of Ignis’ shoulders and the sides of his neck, never holding pressure long enough to leave any marks.

“Iggy, I’ve been thinking about taking you from behind ever since I realized you had no underwear on,” he whispered into the tawny-haired man’s ear, sending a wave of pleasure down Ignis’ spine. “I want to pull your pants down over your ass, and fuck you into oblivion.”

“Gladio, keep in mind that we have an expensive resort room to enjoy at our leisure this evening,” Ignis huffed. He was both thrilled at the salacious scenario his lover described, but sincere in wanting to save some energy for the evening.

“I didn’t realize how pent up I was, babe. I can fuck you now and keep going all night long.” Gladio’s lips were a breath away from Ignis’ ear. “Besides, I want you to take me tonight.” And that was how Ignis found himself splayed over the top of a boulder. Legs spread wide enough to keep his pants up above his knees, mussed hair hanging down over his eyes. Gladio had both hands on his waist. His rhythm was neither slow-paced nor reckless with wild abandon, but a steady thrust of his hips. The slow build was stoking a fire deep in Ignis’ belly.

Ignis had a hand wrapped protectively around his own cock, afraid that Gladio might thrust him hard enough to make contact with the unforgiving rock beneath him.  He felt a large hand slide from his hip to the small of his back, encouraging him to angle down further. He complied, gasping as Gladio’s heavy length started glancing his prostate with every snap of his hips.

“Gods, Gladiolus!” Ignis moaned as the heat building in his abdomen started searing down every nerve in his body. He started stroking himself in time with Gladio’s hips.

“Iggy,” Gladio’s voice was low and gravelly as he struggled to keep the rhythm consistent. “Come for me!”

Ignis’ whole body shuddered, ass clenching around Gladio’s cock as he came on command. His seed splattered across the rock below him. Gladio’s pace picked up then as he hunched over Ignis’ back and buried his face in his neck. Ignis felt boneless, but managed to brace himself as Gladio cried out against his skin, hips pumping erratically as he fell over the edge to ecstasy.

They stood there, bodies heaving, trying to catch their breath. Gladio finally pulled out and removed the condom he’d had the forethought to bring. He tied it off and shoved it in his pocket as he pulled his shorts up. Ignis needed a few more moments to compose himself, but Gladio was there to support him as his shaky arms pulled the linen pants back up. He sagged against his lover, who enveloped the smaller man in a protective embrace.

Gladio pressed his lips against Ignis’ temple, followed by a softly spoken _I love you_ in his ear. Ignis turned in Gladio’s arms so that he could reach up and pull him down into a sweet, achingly gentle kiss.

 

The sun was slowly sinking in the west as the two young men strolled hand in hand down the board walk towards the Quayside Cradle.  They had dropped the outrigger off at the rental stand, disposed of their trash, broke down the tent, and repacked the Regalia with everything but their duffels. Ignis squeezed Gladio’s hand as they walked. His other hand drifted down to the small box in his pocket. This evening was going to be a night to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm so slow! I agonize over things, and thus writing is a slow process for me. I hope you enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Gladio check in at the Quayside Cradle. Their evening is filled with alcohol, dinner, and music. At the end, Ignis gives Gladio his birthday gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the the other George Michael song I promised at the beginning. It's featured heavily in this chapter, so I thought I'd share it with you now rather than at the end. [I Can't Make You Love Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XLl7RgkfP-A).

Ignis and Gladio ascended the steps of the resort. “Welcome to Galdin Quay,” said the red-shirted resort employee with a small bow.  Ignis nodded to the man as they walked by, hand in hand with Gladio.

They passed rows of neatly lined white tables as they approached the Mother of Pearl. Ignis tugged Gladio down to kiss his cheek. “Why don’t you go and get us a drink at the bar while I get us checked in? I’ll join you shortly.”’

“Sure thing, babe,” he passed his duffel to Ignis.

Ignis watched as Gladio sat at the yellow bar to chat with Coctura, and then he turned towards the concierge. “Good evening. My name is Ignis Scientia, and I have a reservation for this evening.”

“Of course, Mr. Scientia. Here’s your key. Your requests for this evening have all been accommodated. Please let us know if there’s anything else we can assist you with.”

“Thank you.” Ignis stepped towards the room and unlocked the door. He set their duffels on one of the two beds and glanced around the room. The furnishings were simple considering the price of the place. There wasn’t even a dresser. However, the staff did fulfill his wishes. One of the beds was covered with rose petals, and there was a multitude of candles sitting on the nightstand as well as the round table surrounded by black leather chairs.

He laid the zippered bag on the nightstand and carried their toiletries into the bathroom. Ignis arranged everything neatly and was pleased to find two plush white bathrobes hanging on the door. He stopped at the round table and adjusted the furniture, pulling the third chair off into the corner by the lamp. He wanted the table to be a more intimate setting. Just two chairs pulled close together. There were many candles arranged around a vase in the center of the table. The vase held 24 long stem roses.  He brushed his fingers over the petals and leaned in, the fragrant flowers filling his nose with their perfumed scent.

With the room prepped, Ignis left and locked the door behind him, slipping the key into his pocket. He stopped once again at the concierge’s stand. “I beg your pardon, but if in two hours’ time you could light the candles and leave a bottle of chilled champagne in my room, I would be most appreciative. I’d also like to have breakfast delivered in the morning, a hearty one.”

“Of course, Mr. Scientia.”

“Much obliged,” Ignis nodded and headed towards the bar, searching for Gladio. He found his lover sitting on a white padded bench by one of the fountains flanking the restaurant, and sat down beside him.

Gladio bumped his shoulder, careful not to slosh the drinks he was holding. “Hey stranger, I was starting to think you’d abandoned me,” he said as he handed a glass of red wine to Ignis.

Taking the glass, Ignis leaned over and kissed the corner of Gladio’s mouth. “I was just making sure our accommodations are adequate for the evening.” He swirled the wine around the glass and then tipped it up to his nose, inhaling the bouquet. “Altissian red?”

Gladio hummed his assent, taking a long draught from the bottle in his hand. “It’s called Tesoro. Coctura recommended it.”

Ignis took a sip and swirled the dark red liquid around his mouth, savoring the taste. “This is excellent. Good job, Gladio,” he said as he squeezed the larger man’s knee with his free hand. “What swill are you drinking this evening?”

Gladio snorted. “Well it’s my birthday, so I’ll drink whatever _swill_ I want. It’s from Lestallum, Uncle Randell’s or something. It’s an alcoholic root beer. Wanna try it?” he smirked, tipping the bottle towards Ignis.

Ignis’ face screwed up in distaste. “I’ll pass, thank you.” He took another sip of his wine.

“Hey, you know what Coctura told me? Remember that douche, Dino? The one who blackmailed us for a ride to Altissia?” Ignis nodded. “Well apparently he sings here in the evenings, and he’s actually pretty good.”

Ignis smiled. “I guess being a crack reporter and a jeweler wasn’t as lucrative as he’d hoped.” Ignis leaned over to kiss Gladio’s cheek. “How about we have dinner, then we can relax with a few drinks and judge Dino’s third career choice?”

Gladio turned his head and smiled, pecking Ignis’ lips. “Sounds great, babe. Let’s go.”

They headed back to the front of the resort and were promptly seated at one of the white tables they had passed on their way in. The two men ordered another round of drinks. Ignis opted for the Sea’s Bounty Risotto, while Gladio ordered the Galdin Gratin.

Ignis was feeling increasingly nervous, which was useless because he had no doubt that Gladio would say yes. They’d been together for almost 6 years after all. However, his stomach was still in knots. Perhaps the timing wasn’t yet right. The suite they were staying in tonight was the same one where they had learned that Insomnia had fallen. It was why he had taken the effort to change the décor as much as possible.

Ignis took a long sip of wine, hoping it would ease his nerves. He loved Noctis more than he loved himself, but he wanted his engagement to Gladio to be memorable. It was selfish, he knew, but Gladio deserved a shining moment. Noct wasn’t the only one who’d lost his father. They might be loyal retainers, but they were still human too. Maybe he should just wait until after they were done in Altissia.

That train of thought was unproductive. Ignis already felt like he’d waited long enough. He’d always thought that Gladio would be the one to propose. Here was yet another reason for his anxiety. Surely if Gladio wanted to get married he would have asked for Ignis’ hand by now? He removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, eyebrows furrowing down in a grimace. He was driving himself mad.

He’d felt so confident when choosing their rings. He’d imagined a thousand scenarios for his proposal, but his intentions had been sidelined secondary to the impending war with Niflheim. There were always more pressing matters, what with the world falling apart outside of Insomnia’s walls.

Which is how Ignis had arrived at his present circumstances. He realized that if he kept waiting for the ideal time or opportune moment, that it would never arrive. And he desperately wanted to commit himself completely to Gladiolus.

Ignis suddenly found himself regretting how discrete they had always been, how carefully they protected their relationship from their family, friends, and coworkers. Their love was special, and now that so many people were gone he felt a considerable amount of remorse for not sharing it with those who loved them. Ignis was filled with a renewed determination to show the world how much he loved Gladio.

“Iggy…  Earth to Ignis!” Gladio was rapping his knuckles on the table in front of Ignis, a concerned look on his handsome features.

Ignis snapped out of his thoughts and looked up, brilliant green eyes glazed and glassy.

“You okay, babe? You were kind of gone from the world there for a few minutes.”

Ignis settled his glasses back onto his ears and nose, and reached his hand across the table to hold Gladio’s. “Yes, I’m fine. I was just reflecting on our history. Do you realize we’ve been together for almost six years now?”

“Of course I do.” Gladio leaned forward across the table so he could pull Ignis’ outstretched hand up to his lips, planting soft kisses on each of his knuckles. Amber eyes gazed lovingly across the table at the man who held his heart. “Have I ever missed an anniversary?”

Ignis stroked Gladio’s cheek with his free hand. “No love, you haven’t.”

Their sweet exchange was interrupted by the arrival of their waiter with a tray full of food. Their seafood dishes were set down along with a heaping basket of bread. Gladio dug into his meal with enthusiasm. Ignis paced himself, savoring the delicious blend of flavors in his dish. Coctura was a talented chef; he would have to compliment her later.

They finished their meal in relative silence, simply enjoying each other’s company.  They grabbed one more round from the bar and retreated to the rear of the resort, settling down on the round couch by the stairs leading down to the pier.

The sun was sinking swiftly out of sight in the west. Gladio pulled Ignis close to his side, and draped his arm around his lover’s shoulders. He leaned close to place a lingering kiss on Ignis’ jaw, his fingers idly stroked back and forth along Ignis’ collarbone. They waited for Dino to take the small platform stage off to their left as the band performed sound checks.

Ignis was holding his wine glass in both hands. The little box weighed heavily against his thigh inside his pocket. He turned slightly in his seat so that he could look at Gladio. The Shield’s face was soft with affection.

“Gladio, I just wanted to take a moment to tell you Happy Birthday once more. I will cherish our time here together forever.” He laced his fingers with the ones that had been ghosting over his collarbone.

“Thanks, babe. I know it’s not over yet, but I’m ready to chalk this up as the best birthday ever.” He gave Ignis’ fingers a gentle squeeze.

Dino finally took the stage. The band struck up a swing piece, and Dino crooned Rat Pack hits one after the other as he sashayed back and forth across the stage. Ignis tapped his foot along to the music, more as a nervous outlet than for enjoyment of Dino’s singing. Not that the man was bad, his vocals were well-suited for lounge singing.

Gladio was also enjoying the music, but he was ready for the leisurely evening in a fancy hotel room that Ignis had promised. He was about to turn to him and say as much when Ignis suddenly excused himself to carry their empty drinks back to the bar. A moment later Dino finished the last song of his current set and announced an intermission. Gladio joined in for a round of applause, thinking that Dino should quit his day jobs and stick to singing.

He pulled his phone out and flipped through it while waiting for Ignis to return. He was leaning forward on the edge of his seat, elbows on his knees. He texted his thanks to Iris for helping Ignis plan their time away, that he was having the time of his life. It took him a few seconds to realize that the band had started playing again. It was a song he recognized, one of Ignis’ favorites. He glanced over to the stage at the band playing, but Dino wasn’t there. He looked towards the bar, and found Ignis. He had a microphone in his hand. As Ignis approached Gladio, he brought the mic up to his lips and started to sing.

 

_Turn down the lights, turn down the bed_  
_Turn down these voices inside my head_  
_Lay down with me, tell me no lies_  
_Just hold me close, don't patronize_  
_Don't patronize me_  
  


Gladio’s eyes locked with Ignis’ while he sung. Ignis hadn’t always been good at expressing his emotions, and he’d used this song in their youth to help relay his feelings, his trepidation as to why the Prince’s Shield would be interested in his gawky Adviser.

 

_'Cause I can't make you love me If you don't_  
_You can't make your heart feel something that it won't_  
_Here in the dark, these final hours_  
_I will lay down my heart, and I'll feel the power_  
_But you won't, no you won't_  
_And I can't make you love me_  
_If you don't_  
  


In the years to follow Ignis had admitted that he had thought Gladio must have lost a bet, that his interest was some cruel joke. Gladio had scoffed at the idea. The truth was he had always thought Ignis was way out of his league. What would the impeccable and genius right hand of the Prince ever see in his meathead Shield?

 

_I'll close my eyes, then I won't see_  
_The love you do not feel, when you're holding me_  
_Mornin’ will come, and I'll do what's right_  
_Just give me till then, to give up this fight_  
_And I will give up this fight_

 

Except they’d had more in common than they realized, the least of which was their duty to Noctis. They complemented each other well in both their personal and professional lives. It took a lot of work in the beginning. They certainly had a great deal of trust in one another as comrades, but to let down their well-crafted walls was another matter entirely, especially Ignis.

 

_And I can't make you love me if you don't_  
_You can't make your heart feel something that it won't_  
_And here in the dark, in these final hours_  
_I will lay down my heart,  I'll feel the power_  
_But you won't, no you won't_  
_And I can't make you love me_  
_If you don't_  
  


Gladio was absolutely transfixed. He was still holding his phone from where he’d texted Iris. He snapped a quick picture of his beloved before stuffing his phone back in his pocket. Ignis was only standing a few feet away from him now. His voice was soft and silky, and Gladio shivered despite the heat.

The soul and emotion that Ignis was singing with made Gladio’s chest tighten. He could feel tears welling at the corners of his eyes as the beautiful song poured forth from Ignis’ lips. He opened his eyes extra wide and looked up, trying to stem the flow of tears. He mostly succeeded, though he did have to run his thumb along his bottom eyelids to catch the strays.

As the song got closer to the conclusion, Ignis had moved until he was directly in front of Gladio. Tentative fingers brushed gently across Gladio’s cheek, and he couldn’t help but press his large, callused palm over it, holding it in place. Gladio turned his face so that he could kiss the inside of Ignis’ wrist and the palm of his hand. Ignis’ eyes slid shut as he crooned the last verse.

 

_Ain't no use in you tryin’_  
_It's no good for me baby without love_  
_All my tears, all these years, everything I believed in_  
_Baby_  
_Oh yeah_  
_Someone's gonna love me_

 

As the last words passed over Ignis’ lips, Gladio jumped out of his chair to pull the tawny-haired man into a crushing embrace. He buried his face in Ignis’ neck. “Gods, Iggy. That was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard,” he breathed against Ignis’ skin. Ignis didn’t say a word; he just basked in the arms wrapped tightly around him. He flicked the mic off and tossed it to the side.

“Iggy, I’m so relieved that you never gave up on us. You kept at it.”

“I always knew you were worth it, Gladio. And you did love me, despite my lack of confidence and self -doubts.”

“Iggy, I-“

Gladio was interrupted by Ignis breaking them apart. Firm hands were on his shoulders, pushing him back down into his seat. “Sit, Gladio.” Gladio didn’t resist.

Ignis took a step back and reached into his pocket, pulling the small box out. Gladio found himself holding his breath as he waited for Ignis to reveal the object in his hand. Sparkling green eyes gazed down at him.

In one graceful motion Ignis got down on one knee, and opened the small black box. Inside were two onyx rings with opposing skulls engraved all the way around. He stared straight into Gladio’s eyes, still moist from his moving rendition of ‘I Can’t Make You Love Me’.

“Gladiolus Amicitia, will you marry me?” Ignis’ face had never looked so open, so vulnerable. Eyes searched Gladio’s for the response he wanted.

Gladio clapped a hand over his mouth, trying to hold in the emotional sob that threatened to escape. He held it there for a few seconds as he clung to his composure. A few tears slid down his cheeks. Words suddenly burst forth from him, like a dam giving way. He lowered his trembling left hand to Ignis and said, “Yes! Fucking by the Six, yes!” He gulped down the mewling sound creeping up his throat as tears continued to leak slowly down his cheeks, dampening the scruffy beard along his jaw. “I love you so much, Iggy…”

Ignis took the larger of the two rings out of the box and set it in Gladio’s lap. Long fingers gently clasped Gladio’s hand as he slid the band up Gladio’s ring finger. Ignis’ vision was getting blurry as he brought Gladio’s ringed finger up to his lips to press a soft kiss against it.

“And I love you Gladiolus, so very much.” He gestured towards the box in Gladio’s lap and held his hand up expectantly. “Now it’s your turn, love.”

Gladio’s hands were still trembling as he took the other ring out of the box. He held Ignis’ hand a little too tightly as he slid the ring along his finger. Gladio wasted no time in pulling Ignis up into his lap, arms circling around him as pulled their lips together for a wet, lingering kiss.

Cheers and applause from the Galdin employees and patrons brought the two men up for air. Dino came over and clapped Ignis on the back before picking up the microphone.

“Way to go, Ignis! Yous guys ready for the next song?” Ignis nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Dino headed back over to the stage and the band started playing ‘Right Here Waiting For You’.

Ignis stood and pulled Gladio up and over to the middle of the floor. “Care to dance?”

Gladio swiped his forearm across his face, and then brushed his thumbs under Ignis’ eyes, wiping the physical remnants of their tender emotions from their cheeks. “I would love to dance with my fiancé.” Gladio pulled Ignis’ left hand over his heart, and covered it with his own. The metal of their rings clinked together. He wrapped his other arm around Ignis’ waist and pulled him close.

Ignis ran his free hand up Gladio’s spine to rest on the back of his shoulder as they started slowly shuffling in a circle. “Mmm,” he hummed, “your fiancé. Oh but I do like the sound of that very much.”

Gladio’s grip tightened on Ignis’ hip, his head tilted down enough so that he could place his lips against the tawny-haired man’s ear. “Sounds almost as good as ‘husband’.”

Ignis tilted his head up to his fiancé, love welling up in his eyes again. He pressed a soft kiss against Gladio’s lips.

They had only eyes for each other as Dino limited his songs to those worthy of slow-dancing. Other couples were up on the floor as well, but all that melted into the fringes of Gladio and Ignis’ existence. It was as though time stood still, and it was just the two of them alone in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed I tacked on 2 more chapters. This chapter was supposed to include their night at the hotel, but it was getting very long and I didn't want to hold on to the proposal any longer. With that said, the next chapter is already half written. The last chapter will be an epilogue. So, please hang out with me a little while longer? I can't tell you how much I appreciate every kudos, bookmark, comment, and subscription. It gives me the strength and the confidence to keep on writing. Feel free to come holler at me on Twitter, @LiliumElendir. Thanks again! ^_^
> 
> P.S.: This is the song Ignis and Gladio danced to. [Right Here Waiting For You by Richard Marx](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S_E2EHVxNAE)There's a story behind it, but when I went to write it...well, it interfered too much with the moment. Maybe they'll reflect back on it in one of the next chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Gladio enjoy their first night together as an engaged couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is still hanging around for the conclusion to this story, you have my most heart-felt thanks.

Ignis unlocked the door to their suite. Gladio had his hands on his waist, crowding in behind him as they entered the room. The lighting was low, provided by the silver of the moon and the expanse of lit candles. Ignis shut and locked the door behind them as Gladio wandered further in. 

Gladio made his way over to the table on the other side of the room where there was a bottle of chilled champagne. He leaned over to inhale the roses, careful not to knock the delicate fluted glasses over as he did so.

Ignis came up and embraced Gladio from behind, his hands sliding under the thin fabric of his tank top. “Twenty-four roses to celebrate the birthday of my handsome fiancé.” He pressed his cheek against the back of Gladio’s neck as he hugged him tight.

“I don’t know what to say, Iggy. You’ve really outdone yourself.” Gladio pulled Ignis’ left hand out from under his shirt so that he could stare at the ring on his finger. He slowly traced one large finger around it, feeling the etched skulls. “I’m just… I can’t believe you proposed. I can’t believe we’re engaged.” He turned then to face his beloved, cupping Ignis’ face in both of his hands. “You’re an amazing man, and you’re mine, and I love you, and I…” his voice trailed off as he lost himself in the look on Ignis’ face, soft with adoration. 

Ignis covered Gladio’s hands with his own and smiled. “I love you too, Gladio. Now kiss me, you sentimental fool.” 

Gladio wasted no time in granting Ignis’ request as he covered his mouth with his own in a hungry kiss. Ignis steered Gladio down into one of the leather chairs, never breaking their lips apart. He climbed into the larger man’s lap, straddling his powerful thighs. Gladio leaned back, head tilting up to accommodate Ignis leaning over him.

Large hands explored the backs of Ignis’ lean thighs on their way up to knead the swell of his rear. Ignis moaned into Gladio’s mouth. Gladio took advantage and slipped his tongue through his fiancé’s parted lips, ravishing every part of his mouth. 

The Shield started working on Ignis’ clothes, undoing the few buttons that Ignis had actually fastened. Tongues still twined, he pushed the shirt back until it pooled in the crooks of Ignis’ elbows. Rough hands glided down Ignis’ sides and over his hips, eliciting a shiver from the smaller man. Large fingers started working at the drawstring at Ignis’ waist.

Ignis finally broke away from the delightful warmth of Gladio’s mouth, leaning back to sit on the larger man’s knees. “Easy now, love, we’re not in any rush. Let’s have a glass of champagne to celebrate.” He made to slide out of Gladio’s lap, but strong hands held him in place.

“I don’t want champagne, Iggy. I want you,” he moaned the last part out, biting down on his lower lip. Gladio slid down in the chair, hips rolling up into the Adviser. The bulge in Gladio’s shorts pressed firmly into Ignis’ backside. “I want to take you just like this, babe.” His hands were pulling at Ignis’ waistband, trying to scoot the thin linen pants down his hips.

Ignis laced his fingers with Gladio’s and pinned them up against the back of the chair by his head. “Oh no, Gladiolus, I will be the one doing all the taking this night.” He grazed his teeth down Gladio’s neck and collar bone, making his way to one of the perky nipples tenting the fabric of his tank. Ignis licked, and sucked, and bit through the fabric until Gladio was moaning his name.

“Iggy, you’re so fucking hot when you get like this.” Gladio rolled his hips up again, trying to increase the friction between them.

“Then I shall endeavor to be like this more often.” Ignis moved to lavish the same attention on Gladio’s other nipple. Gladio squirmed beneath him. “So sensitive, even through your shirt,” Ignis teased. He stole a kiss and then shimmied out of Gladio’s lap without resistance. 

He stood up and let the blue linen shirt slide off his arms and pool on the floor. Lifting the bottle of champagne, he carefully removed the cage and popped the cork without spilling a drop. Ignis leaned over and poured a generous amount into each of the flutes. He heard the sound of cloth hit the floor and knew that Gladio must have divested himself of his tank top.

Glasses in hand, Ignis turned to hand Gladio one. An eyebrow quirked up as he found his fiancé biting his lower lip while he ran his thumbs back and forth over his hardened nipples. “You are an insatiable beast,” he huffed as he handed a flute over.

Gladio grinned at Ignis’ mock indignation. He could see Ignis’ erect cock bobbing unrestrained behind the thin fabric of his linen beach pants. Gladio winked and held up his glass in a toast. “Here’s to a lifetime of love, babe. Come hell or high water, we’ll be together forever.” 

Ignis smiled and raised his glass. “Forever is our today.” 

They both took a sip and then Ignis leaned down to share a champagne-flavored kiss with Gladio. He padded towards the bed, glass in one hand and the waist of his pants clutched in the other. Gladio had succeeded in undoing the drawstring and the fabric slipped down to bare a hip and the top of his well-toned ass.

Gladio followed close behind, champagne bottle in hand, admiring the long line of Ignis’ spine and the exposed flesh of his waist. He caught up to his fiancé at the bedside table. Setting the bottle down, he ghosted his lips against the side of Ignis’ neck and down his bare shoulder. Gladio held Ignis close with one hand on his belly, thumb idly rubbing his abdominal muscles while they finished their champagne. 

Empty glasses forgotten on the nightstand, Ignis tossed the lube on the bed and turned to face Gladio. He let go of the thin pants he was still holding up around his waist, and they slid down his long legs to the floor. Well-practiced hands quickly removed Gladio’s shorts and briefs. 

Ignis removed his spectacles and placed them next to the empty champagne flutes. He laid his hands on Gladio’s broad shoulders and pushed him down onto the bed. Gladio arranged his large frame into a comfortable position, head and shoulders nestled into the pile of pillows against the headboard, long body stretched over the rose petals. He plucked one up and played it over his lips as he smiled.

Ignis circled around to the foot of the bed, eyes locked on Gladio’s. He was ready to devote himself to pleasuring his future husband. All his effort and secrecy had paid off. Gladio had made it abundantly clear what a wonderful time he’d been having, culminating in his acceptance of Ignis’ marriage proposal. Now Ignis was ready to lavish his love and attention on his fiancé’s body.

The bed sank under the weight of Ignis’ knees as he settled between Gladio’s legs. His hands gripped the outside of Gladio’s muscular thighs as he slowly pressed wet, open-mouthed kisses to the tender skin on the inside. As he moved higher he used the soft press of his cheek to encourage Gladio to spread his legs wider to accommodate him.

An anticipatory moan escaped Gladio’s lips as Ignis reached the apex of his thighs. He breathed in the musky scent that was uniquely Gladio’s, nose nuzzling into the curly hair at the base of his shaft. He kissed his way up the large vein running along the underside of Gladio’s length, and sucked along the ridge of his head.

Gladio dug his heels into the bed, one large hand coming down to thread into Ignis’ hair. “Fuck, babe, that feels great.”

Ignis chuckled softly. “Relax, love, I’ve barely put my mouth on you.”

Gladio just grunted as Ignis continued to work his mouth and tongue over the tip of his cock. His tongue dipped into the slit at the tip, tasting his fiancé’s arousal. He lapped at the base of Gladio’s head, a sensitive spot he’d learned years ago, and moaned against the tender flesh. Gladio’s thighs quaked in response, his hand tightening in Ignis’ tawny hair.

Not wanting to tease too much, Ignis wrapped his lips around Gladio, engulfing his tip with the velvety heat of his mouth. He held Gladio steady with one hand wrapped around the base of his cock, the other dropping to cup his testicles. 

Ignis sank further down his fiancé’s length, and Gladio bucked up into his mouth in response. “Fuck, babe, sorry!” He smoothed his hand over Ignis’ hair.

Ignis simply hummed in response, bracing Gladio’s hip down with his forearm this time. Gladio let out a protracted moan as the hum reverberated in Ignis’ mouth and down his shaft.

Ignis coordinated his movements, the bobbing of his head timed in tandem with his hand. Gladio strained beneath him, large thighs shifting around Ignis’ body, strong hands fisting in the sheets and his hair.

“Gods, Iggy, I’m getting close!” His hips bucked again, but Ignis held him down this time.

Ignis swallowed Gladio down as far as he could, a considerable distance given his fiancé’s length and girth. His nostrils flared, breathing hard. He timed his breaths; for every time he swallowed Gladio down, it was enough to block his wind pipe.

“Hnngh! B-babe, I’m gonna…!” Gladio’s back suddenly arched off the bed, but Ignis was prepared. He pulled back as Gladio’s cock throbbed and spilled his seed into Ignis’ mouth. He held Gladio steady by his base as he swallowed down his fiancé’s release, his other hand rubbing soothing circles against the larger man’s taut thigh. 

Gladio sank back into the bed, boneless and panting. Ignis let his softening cock fall from his mouth, and kissed over his hips lovingly.

He looked up at Gladio who had slung an arm across his eyes while he caught his breath.

“You look lovely in post-coital bliss, Gladio.”

“Not to sound ungrateful,” Gladio huffed out, “but I thought you were going to fuck me. I wanted you to.”

Ignis tsked. “Such romantic language, Gladiolus.” He swatted his fiancé’s thigh playfully. “Besides, who said I wasn’t still planning on it. Are you no longer capable of multiple orgasms in a single evening?” One of his eyebrows shot up.

Gladio flung his arm from his face, and sat up on his elbows, pupils still blown wide with lust despite just climaxing. “You are going to be the death of me.”

“Don’t die yet, love. I need to marry you and take out a hefty insurance policy first.” He smirked down at his lover, and lowered his lips down to his hips to continue his worshipful journey up Gladio’s stunning physique.

“Iggy, you don’t hav—“

Ignis suddenly sat up. He found a rose petal, and laid it across Gladio’s lips. “Hush, love. I’m enjoying myself. Please, let me go on a little while longer.”

Gladio’s face softened and he nodded, raising a hand to tuck a stray lock of hair behind Ignis’ ear, and stroke his thumb across his cheek.

Ignis lowered back down onto his belly, and kissed over the sharp crests of Gladio’s hips. He followed the grooves of Gladio’s sculpted abs with the tip of his tongue, stopping briefly to thrust his tongue gently into Gladio’s navel. The larger man jolted at the unexpected intrusion, but settled back down against the bed as Ignis chuckled.

“A new sensitive spot, Gladiolus?” He continued his journey upwards, nosing along the curves of Gladio’s pecs before settling his lips around one of his nipples.

“Six, Iggy!” Gladio moaned, huffing the rose petal away from his mouth. He looked up at Ignis’ cheeky grin, “You’re not going to be happy until I’m hard again, are you?”

“Most certainly not.” Ignis chuckled as he kissed across Gladio’s chest, over the mounds of his pecs, and flicked his tongue over Gladio’s other nipple, teasing the little nub of flesh with his tongue. Gladio tensed and squirmed, moaning loudly.

“C’mere, babe, I wanna touch you too.” He grabbed Ignis’ rear, and pulled him up his body until Ignis was straddling his chest, knees splayed out to the side. Gladio pressed Ignis’ cock down into the groove between his pecs, and flexed his chest. Ignis moaned as Gladio covered his length with his left hand, making a tunnel for Ignis to thrust into.

“C’mon, baby, move for me.” Ignis couldn’t deny his fiancé, especially with his ring on display over his cock. He leaned forward to grip the headboard, and rocked his hips into Gladio’s hand.

Ignis rolled his hips gently, setting a slow pace for himself. Gladio gazed up at him from under his long dark lashes, and bit his lower lip in sensual encouragement. Ignis’ fingers flexed on the headboard, and he thrusted his hips again, gasping when Gladio thumbed over his tip. His other hand fell to Gladio’s tattooed shoulder, feathers wrinkling beneath his fingertips.

“Mnm, Gladiolus, your body continues to delight me in new ways. “

Gladio pressed down on Ignis’ cock, and the tawny-haired man’s breath hitched in his throat. Gladio reached to grab a handful of Ignis’ tight ass, encouraging his fiancé to rock faster, pleasure himself further.

“That’s it, Iggy.” 

Ignis arched his back, head falling forward as he pumped his hips in earnest, fucking the tunnel created by Gladio’s hand and ample pectorals.

“Gods! Gladi-!”

Beads of sweat popped up along Ignis’ hairline, his green eyes burned with heat. With a great amount of effort, he slowed to a stop. Gladio frowned up at him. “What’s wrong?”

“This is not how I wish to climax this evening.” Ignis panted slightly. “Please, let’s have another drink to celebrate?”

Gladio shook his head, and smiled. “Lightweight.”

Ignis swatted his pec, but smiled as well. “Not everyone can have the stamina of an Astral. Some of us are merely human.”

“And you wonder why my ego’s the size of the Disc.” Gladio winked and Ignis laughed before reaching for the flutes on the nightstand. He balanced them on Gladio’s pecs, who in turn held them by the stems. Ignis poured the bottle out into their glasses and returned it to the nightstand, empty. He took both flutes in hand and scooted back on Gladio’s thighs so his fiancé could rise up. 

Ignis watched in fascination as Gladio’s impressive abdominals contracted and pulled his fiancé into an upright position. He handed Gladio his glass with a self-conscious smile.

“Wherever this journey takes us, my love for you will only grow. This I promise you.” Ignis clinked his glass to Gladio’s, and took a long sip. Gladio leaned back, supporting his large frame on one hand. 

“We’ve always been partners, Iggy, romantic or otherwise, but now… now you’re mine.” Gladio smiled wide, and drained his champagne in one go. Ignis chuckled, and finished his off as well, placing the glasses back on the nightstand.

“Bold words, love, considering it was I who proposed to you. That makes you mine. In fact, I do believe I’ve had enough of this banter. Time to stake my claim.”

Fiddling with the sheets, Ignis found the previously discarded bottle of lube. He pressed a lingering kiss to Gladio’s lips before kissing down his sculpted body. Over his pecs, down through the grooves of his abdominal muscles, to the point Ignis sought. The dark trail of hair that started sparsely below Gladio’s navel, and thickened the further south he went.

Ignis inhaled deeply, intoxicated by Gladio’s musk. There was still the lingering scent of leather. Gladio’s cock stirred to life, slowly hardening the closer Ignis’ lips traveled through his dark, curly hair. Ignis nudged between Gladio’s powerful thighs. The lid of the lube snapped open, deft fingers warming the lubricant poured into his hand. Ignis settled comfortably between Gladio’s knees, who in turn spread his legs surprisingly wide given the size of his muscles.

The time for teasing was over, Ignis was ready to take Gladio. To make love for the first time as fiancés, promised to each other, solid rings around their fingers. The retort on Gladio’s lips died, murdered swiftly by the most tender of looks in Ignis’ eyes. Instead, a soft word of encouragement escaped his lips. 

“Iggy…”

Without hesitation, Ignis slipped his hand between Gladio’s thighs, fingers finding the ridged flesh of his entrance. A quiet gasp from Gladio encouraged Ignis to slide his middle finger in and passed the tight ring of muscle, until his had was flush with Gladio’s body. A moan escaped his fiancé, felt more than heard by Ignis.

Spurred on by Gladio’s sounds, one finger quickly became two, then three as Gladio’s thick fingers curled in the sheets. Ignis had to press his forearm against the inside of the larger man’s thigh to help keep his legs open. Every time Ignis brushed against Gladio’s prostate, his fiancé tried to squeeze his thighs together in heightened pleasure.

“Iggy, please, I’m ready.” Gladio let go of the sheets long enough to try and coax Ignis up, and Ignis didn’t keep him waiting. 

Withdrawing his fingers, Ignis liberally lubricated his cock, and lined himself up. He looked up at Gladio, and his breath caught in his throat. “So bloody gorgeous,” he moaned softly. Gladio was a vision, a halo of dark hair fanned across the white sheets. His amber eyes were half-lidded, and gazing up at him from under thick lashes. There was a pink flush across his tanned chest and up his thick neck.

Ever so slowly, Ignis eased his cock into Gladio, pushing gently into his fiancé's body. Gladio hissed softly as Ignis filled him, stretching him out in the most pleasurable of ways.

"Hngh, fuck, babe, you feel so good."

Ignis slid out and thrust back in once before shuffling closer, hooking Gladio's knee in the crook of his elbow and leaning forward, bending Gladio's thigh towards his broad chest so he could penetrate him deeper.

"You feel even better, love."

Pushing Gladio's leg back even further, Ignis leaned until he could press their lips together, Gladio's strong arms circling around his back.

Warm, golden brown eyes locked onto Ignis' bright green ones as he rolled his hips. Ignis pulled almost all the way out before plunging in deep again, setting a slow but intense pace.

Blunted fingernails scratched down Ignis' back, and Gladio bucked his hips in time with Ignis' thrusts. Beads of sweat dotted their bodies as they moved together, slow and sensual. Ignis lowered his mouth to Gladio's, swallowing his fiancé's gasps of pleasure.

Gladio's back suddenly arched off the bed as Ignis' cock grazed his prostate.

"Fuck!" he bellowed, followed quickly by, "Again, Iggy!"

Happy to oblige, Ignis hooked Gladio's other leg, and angled his hips to hit Gladio's prostate with every thrust. It didn't take long before they were both panting and trembling with pleasure and effort. Gladio's long arms reached to grip behind Ignis' knees, using him as leverage to cant his hips to meet every press forward.

Moans echoed through the room between fevered kisses. Soon Ignis' thrusting became more erratic, and Gladio could no longer keep time, resorting to hanging onto his fiancé's shoulders as Ignis pounded him into blissful oblivion.

The slap of flesh on flesh grew frenzied, and Gladio dropped a hand to wrap around his leaking cock, pumping frantically as he chased his climax. Pleasure seared along his every nerve, and after only a few strokes he was crying out Ignis' name, shooting his release between them.

Ignis, who had been determined to outlast his lover, followed soon after. "Gla-ah-dio!" he cried, hips stuttering as he rode out his orgasm. Ignis dropped Gladio's legs, and collapsed onto his tattooed chest, panting from exertion.

Strong arms held Ignis tightly to Gladio's body, and plush lips kissed over his sweat-dampened hair.

"That was amazing, babe. You need to fuck me more often."

Ignis chuckled into Gladio's chest. "Next time I'll take you on your hands and knees, your legs are bloody heavy."

"Gimme twenty minutes, and I'll get on all fours for you, Iggy."

"I'm going to hold you to that, love."

 

Thirty minutes later, Gladio was a sight to behold. Not quite on his hands and knees, the side of his face was pressed into the mattress, dark hair cascading around his shoulders, his arms stretched above him, fingers curled into the sheets.

The dark lines of Gladio's tattoo rippled as Ignis thrust into him, over and over, such that the bird appeared to take flight. Ignis thought Gladio looked glorious like this; open, vulnerable, heart-wrenchingly beautiful. His black ring stood out against the pale sheets.

They climaxed in succession, first Gladio, then Ignis, and then collapsed into bed together, too tired to clean up before sleep, Gladio snuggled up into the protective circle of Ignis' arms. Surrounded by the scent of rose petals, the newly engaged couple fell asleep before all the lit candles sputtered out, silhouetting them in the moonlight.

 

The first rays of dawn crested over the mountaintops, and found the young couple out in the open air of the veranda. They had already shared a warm shower and a pot of coffee, and now they were tangled together in a lounge chair. Gladio was reclined, Ignis sprawled on top of him, back to chest. Their motions were relaxed; the gentle roll of hips, the lazy strokes of Gladio's hand.

A soft breeze from the ocean dried their hair and carried away the quiet sounds of their love-making.

It was Ignis who had asked for one more time, citing that their chances for time alone would be few and far between given they were about to share close quarters with three other men on a boat to Altissia. One last opportunity to celebrate their engagement using their bodies before departing for Cape Caem. Ignis had promised their friends they would be back early enough to set sail, and so they made the most of their morning together.

 

It was with a small measure of wistful regret that the two men packed their belongings, checked out, and loaded the Regalia. Much like their journey to Galdin Quay had started, Gladio held Ignis' hand tightly in his own for the drive back, except this time his onyx ring gleamed dully in the morning light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a short epilogue left to go. <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio and Ignis return to Cape Caem to share the news of their engagement.

The Regalia reflected the bright afternoon sun as they pulled into the lot at Cape Caem. They had made the drive with the top down, but now Ignis flipped the switch to put the top up. The sun was shining, and the sky was a bright blue, but the area was notorious for pop up storms rolling in quickly from the sea.

“I’ll get our bags.” Gladio offered as he exited the vehicle. Ignis popped the trunk and got out to wait for his fiancé. He waved to the woman selling sundries from her red pickup truck when she looked their way. They were familiar, having travelled back and forth to Cape Caem often enough to make her acquaintance.

Joining Gladio, who had both of their bags over his large shoulder, Ignis took his fiancé’s hand and they slowly made their way up the worn path towards the house. He rubbed the pad of his thumb over the metal of Gladio’s engagement ring, warm from his partner’s skin. A smile crept over Ignis’ face as they walked, a deep contentment filling his heart, and he felt a renewed strength for their journey ahead.

A gentle tug at Ignis’ hand brought him out of his thoughts, and to a stop. Gladio had paused at the fork in the path, gazing up at the lighthouse ahead of them.

“Hey, Iggy? I… I’d like to have some time alone with Iris. Would you mind asking her to meet me behind the lighthouse?”

A soft smile spread across Ignis’ face, and he nodded his assent. “Certainly.” They drew close together and shared a kiss before parting. Ignis rubbed his fingertips along Gladio’s bearded jaw and thumbed over his cheek. “I’ll send Iris out shortly.” Ignis took the bags from Gladio’s shoulder and turned towards the Caelum summer home. Gladio couldn’t let him go quite so easily, and caught Ignis around the waist, pulling the tawny-haired man nearly off his feet for a toe-curling kiss. “Mnmph.” Gladio grunted, slightly breathless as they parted a second time. “I won’t take long, promise.”

Ignis nodded with a smirk and darted away before Gladio could snatch him for an encore. Gladio crossed his arms over his large chest and smiled as he watched his fiancé walk towards the house, a little bounce in his step from the kiss. Satisfied, Gladio turned up the path leading to the lighthouse.

Small daisies dotted the grass alongside the path, little yellow butterflies flying lazily amongst them. Gladio stooped down and picked one, bringing the delicate flower to his nose. He smiled softly, reminded of his mother and her love of flowers, her children being named after her favorites. Gladio stood and carried the daisy further down the path before veering off to the left. He came to a stop in front of Jared’s grave.

“Gallant steward and loving grandfather.” Gladio spoke the words softly, like a quiet prayer. He laid the small flower down at the base of the grave and kissed his calloused fingertips before tracing the name engraved in the rock. “I know you were always happy for me’n’Iggy. Thank you.” What they had managed to hide from most had not escaped the watchful eye of his family’s most faithful steward. It had made hiding things easier, to have a loving ear to confide in.

Emotion pulled heavily at Gladio’s heart and it was physically difficult to turn away and start back up the path once more, passed crumbling retaining walls, and up the worn steps to the lighthouse. Rather than enter and take the elevator to the top, he peeled off to the side and walked around it.

Gladio was sitting on a bench facing the sea, lost in thoughts of his family and their losses when he heard footsteps approaching. He wiped at his eyes; when had they become wet? Looking up, he watched as Iris rounded the curve of the lighthouse.

“Gladdy!” she shouted, skipping the rest of the way to flop down on the bench beside her brother.

“Hey, squirt,” he greeted, turning so he could give her the hug she would inevitably demand, and that he sorely wanted to provide.

Small hands hugged tightly around the back of Gladio’s neck before Iris pulled away, beaming up at her brother. “Did you have a good time with Iggy?”  


“Yeah, the best time. Thanks for helping him plan it.” Gladio ruffled Iris’ hair, which had her shying away and giggling, trying to swat his hand away. “Did you know?” He asked, a large smile splitting his face.

“Know what?”

Gladio didn’t respond, but simply held up his left hand. Iris gasped and then squealed with delight. There were suddenly small hands wrapped around his neck again, squeezing hard enough to make Gladio light-headed. He laughed from deep in his chest, and hugged Iris back.

Just as quickly Iris was pulling away to grip Gladio’s hand in both of her own so she could examine the ring on his finger. “Iggy proposed?” It was less a question, and more a statement. “It’s about time!” “Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?” Gladio gently cuffed the side of her shoulder as Iris rubbed her fingers over the opposing skulls engraved into the onyx band.

“He’s been waiting for you to propose for years, ya big dork.” Iris released his hand with a shake of her head, short brown hair bouncing around her ears.

An indignant noise rumbled out of Gladio’s chest, and he crossed his arms with a huff. “I’ve been waiting for the right time.” He mumbled weakly, dropping his arms so he could rub his hand across the back of his neck. He’d been meaning to propose to Ignis for years, knowing from the beginning that Ignis was the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, but duty had always seemed to get in the way. That was the reason Ignis’ proposal had taken him completely off guard. As honor bound as he was as Noctis’ Shield, a sacred duty that gave his life purpose before he was even born, Ignis had chosen his role. Somehow, he had always felt that that made Ignis’ sense of duty all that much more strong and meaningful, and he’d never expected the other man to commit first.

A stifled giggle brought Gladio back from his thoughts. He looked up to see Iris with her hands over her mouth, her eyes bright with love and mirth.

“You two are hopeless!” She blurted out, another giggle escaping through her fingers. Iris finally placed her hands in her lap after smoothing down her skirt. Gladio couldn’t help but smile, a distant look still in his eyes.

“Hey, squirt, have you ever heard Iggy sing before?” Gladio leaned back on the bench and stretched his arms out along the back. Iris immediately scooted against his side, seeking his warmth and comfort, and laid her head on his shoulder.

She dug her toe into the dirt as she considered. “No, not anything more than him humming while he cooks.”

A heavy arm dropped from the back of the bench to Iris’ shoulders. “Iris, it was beautiful… his voice is so rich.” Gladio’s voice became husky with emotion. “He sang to me before he proposed. A song that reminded me how hard it was for us when we first got together, but we stuck it out. And look at us now? It kinda makes me wish I had told Dad.”

Gladio grunted in surprise as Iris’ elbow connected with his ribs. “For someone who’s supposed to be smart, you’re kind of dumb sometimes, you know that?” Iris turned to face her brother, her eyebrows drawing down in a fierce look that mirrored her brother’s, a perfect picture of her heritage.

“Hey, that hurt!” Gladio rubbed at his side, but Iris only rolled her eyes.

“Don’t tell me you aren’t as tough as you look either?”

Great pectorals puffed up in further indignation before Gladio lovingly shoved his sister, and the two of them collapsed on each other in laughter.

“Yours and Iggy’s relationship was the -worst- kept secret in the Citadel, Gladdy. Geez, I can’t believe you thought Dad didn’t know.”

“Why didn’t he ever say anything then?” Gladio’s chest twinged at the thought of all the lost time and opportunity he and Ignis missed out on with his family. Iris could see the pain clear on Gladio’s face, and quickly tried to soothe the sting of truth.

“Dad wanted you to tell him on your own time, he didn’t want to push you… not when you had tried so hard to keep it a secret.”

Gladio looked down at his hands clasped in his lap, and then up at Iris, a weak smile on his face. “Yeah, that sounds like him… sure wish he was still here with us.” Skinny arms slid around Gladio’s middle, and he wrapped his arms around Iris’ smaller frame.

“Me too,” she whispered, burying her face in her brother’s shoulder.

Gentle fingers tipped Iris’ chin up. Gladio smiled sadly, tears in his eyes, and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead.

“Mighty are the Shields of Lucis,” he whispered. Iris could only nod in response, tears cresting over her cheeks.

The Amicitia siblings sat there for a long time, hugging and comforting one another until Iris finally spoke. “We should get back to the house, I want to congratulate Iggy.” They both wiped at their eyes as they parted and stood. Gladio stuck his hands in his pockets, Iris looped her arm through his and they walked back down to the house.

Crunching gravel underfoot alerted Ignis to the return of his fiancé and future sister-in-law. He was sitting on the front steps with Noctis, Prompto on the landing behind them. Ignis carded his fingers through his tawny hair, it was blowing in the sea breeze. Gladio noticed that Ignis had removed his driving gloves, his long fingers now bare.

Ignis stood and walked towards the siblings, an easy smile on his lips. Iris broke free from her brother and ran to Ignis for a big hug. She mumbled ‘congratulations’ into his chest, and Ignis in turn thanked her for her assistance. Gladio and Noctis’ eyes met, and the Prince smiled, giving his Shield an approving thumbs up. All Gladio could think was that Iris must have been right.

With one last squeeze, Iris released Ignis and joined Noctis on the steps.

The newly engaged couple shared an intimate look before crossing the distance between them, meeting in the middle for a warm embrace. Gladio took a deep breath, inhaling Ignis in. He still smelled of their shower this morning, and the lingering salt of the sea.

“It seems we were fools to think our relationship was a closely guarded secret.” Ignis said quietly, threading his fingers into Gladio’s hair, their companions momentarily forgotten.

“Yeah, worst kept secret in the Citadel according to Iris.” Their secret out, Gladio ducked his head and kissed his fool, soft and lingering.

The sound of boots thumping down the steps had Gladio and Ignis parting, turning as one to see Prompto nearby, bouncing on the balls of his feet. The blonde had his camera held up, an enthusiastic grin on his face.

“H-hey, you two! Lemme get this shot!”

With that exclamation, Prompto brought the viewfinder to his eye. Gladio and Ignis turned to each other once more, and kissed sweetly, posing for their first photograph as husbands-to-be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I finally finished this fic over a year later. I know that's a long time to write so few words, but I'm very proud to have completed it. I want to thank you all so much for reading this, especially those who stuck with me from the beginning. Your kind words and encouragement kept me going to the very end, and I appreciate you all so very much! That being said, I'm happy to be finished so I can move on to the next Gladnis love story. A domestic AU featuring Witch!Ignis. If you ever want to talk or scream about Gladnis, find me, @LiliumElendir, on both Twitter and Tumblr. Thanks again! ^_^


End file.
